The proposed research seeks to identify subdivisions of visual association cortex by electrophysiological mapping methods and to determine the connections of such subdivisions by the use of anatomical methods depending on axon degeneration or the transport of substances within neurons. Studies are also planned on determining the response characteristics of neurons in one of the subdivisions, both in intact animals and in which some of the inputs to the area have been removed. These preliminary single neuron experiments may serve as a prototype for subsequent investigations of neurons in other subdivisions of visual association cortex. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Symonds, L.L. and Kaas, J.H. Connections of striate cortex in a prosimian primate. Anat. Rec., 1977, in press (Abstract). Kaas, J.H., Harting, J.K., and Huerta, M.F. A new interpretation of the laminar organization of the dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus of primates. ARVO Abstracts, 1977, in press.